


The Reunion

by Remyroo17



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remyroo17/pseuds/Remyroo17
Summary: Stealing a TARDIS and running away isn't limited to the Doctor, you know. Sometimes their friends do it to help the Doctor out.It's been over a year since Yasmin Khan left the Doctor on Gallifrey. She's not coping all that well, when the telltale sounds of the TARDIS' groaning engines reignite her happiness. Only the Doctor isn't inside.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	The Reunion

A clock in the distance chimed twice, telling a very, very drunk Yasmin Khan just how late she'd stayed out. She'd been out later, of course, between Sixth Form and joining the Force there was a time she'd been out until breakfast started at McDonalds. 

That had been a great night, Maccies hash browns for drunk food. 

But now, she was stumbling back to some girl's flat, holding her hand as the blonde led the way. It felt familiar, but Yaz pushed the feeling aside. It had been so long since she'd last seen the Doctor. Over a year, now. 

Yaz had thrown herself first into her work. She wasn't  _ Police Constable _ Khan any more, she'd worked her training courses and been promoted to  _ Detective Sergeant _ . Another year and she could work for her Detective Inspector rank. 

On her days off, always two in a row, she frequented Sheffield's bars and clubs, and more often than not found herself wandering home with some girl or another. 

Their homes, that is. That way her parents never had to find out quite how wasted she was getting every week. She would give them a multitude of excuses for her absences. Mostly training courses, not that they ever questioned the fact she had no completion certificates for any of this training. 

As they rounded a corner, the blonde woman she'd found pulled her against a wall for a quick snog. 

But Yaz couldn't focus on the woman in her hands. Her thoughts had turned to the other blonde in her life. It was almost like just thinking about her made the TARDIS' landing noise play in the back of her mind. 

And it was getting louder. 

And… Wait.

Yaz pulled away from the woman harshly, turning on the spot and looking around. It made her dizzy, but she soon figured out that they were near her own block of flats. 

Once she got her bearings, she pulled away from the hand reaching out for her, uttered an "I have to go," and legged it in the direction of the time ship's regular landing spot. 

And there it stood. 

The TARDIS. 

Bright blue under the white LED streetlights Yaz's dad hated so much. 

Light on the top flickering a little as she approached, like the box was excited to see her. 

Without a moment's hesitation she burst into the box, a bright grin lighting up her face. 

"Doc-!" She started, only to stop in her tracks at the man she found flicking switches. 

"Sadly not, but I'm glad I did it this time. It's taken me like four goes to pilot this thing - and she did  _ not _ want to help, let me tell you!"

American accent. 

"Jack, right?" she asked, confused. 

"At your service," he smiled. "If you'd care to join me, there’s an annoying inmate in a space prison we should free.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome as long as you're nice about it.
> 
> Please comment if you want to read more!


End file.
